


Sunny Danvers

by writtensword



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, developing Supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtensword/pseuds/writtensword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A botanical garden moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunny Danvers

Cat steps into the greenhouse and braces herself against the thick, heavy air that immediately envelops her. She can handle heat, but the artificial tropical climate inside the main greenhouse of National City’s botanical gardens is suffocating, and she does not even want to think about what the humidity will do to her hair. But it is Carter’s birthday, and if a winter afternoon trip to a steamed-up glass house is all it takes to make her son happy, Cat is more than willing to sacrifice her personal comfort, at least for a few hours.

 

A low-hanging leaf brushes against her cheek and she irritatedly swats it away as she follows the narrow gravel path down which Carter has just excitedly pulled her assistant. That is apparently another thing that makes her son happy on his birthday: one Kara Danvers.

 

Cat was surprised when Carter first expressed his wish to invite her assistant to their little outing. She knows that ever since Kara’s disastrous attempt at babysitting Carter sometimes talks to her when he visits Cat at the office. Until today, however, Cat has not been aware of the genuine bond the two seem to have. It is slightly unsettling that her usually so introverted son can warm up this quickly to someone who is still essentially a stranger, without Cat noticing.

 

Something buzzes past Cat’s ear and she ducks, pulling up her shoulders and huddling deeper into her coat. She is already uncomfortably warm, but she will not unbutton when there are _things_ flying around.

 

“Mom! Come look,” Carter calls for her then, and she makes her way across a bamboo bridge towards the bench where her smiling son is waiting. He begins to info dump about the species of orchid in front of them, and Cat does not understand half of what he is saying, but she revels in his enthusiasm.

 

Kara sits down beside him and actually asks a few questions that cause Carter’s eyes to light up and his words to tumble out even faster in reply. Cat’s chest aches with love for her nerdy little man. It is so rare to see him this radiant, and she suspects that she partially has her assistant’s presence to thank for that. She looks at Kara then and the ache in her chest grows.

 

Afternoon sunlight falling through the greenhouse roof bathes Kara in gold, the bright eyes behind her glasses like jewels as she moves her affectionate gaze from Carter up towards Cat. She smiles that sunny Danvers smile, and Cat’s fingers fly to her coat buttons, because the ache in her chest is now unbearable.

 

She quickly sits down and opens her coat, pulling the collar away from the damp back of her neck. Something buzzes past her ear again and lands in her hair, and she really has to suppress the urge to yell at whatever insect is violating her personal space.

 

“Wow, mom, that’s a blue morpho,” Carter says, eyes wide. “Don’t move!”

 

He pulls out his cellphone and swipes at the screen, but before he can take a photo the butterfly abandons Cat and flutters to the leaf of a nearby fern. Carter slides off the bench and follows carefully, staying low, phone camera at the ready.

 

“Ugh,” Cat shudders and she reaches up to scratch her scalp. She feels itchy and clammy, her ears are pounding, and she can still feel Kara’s gaze on her. Sweat is forming on her upper lip, and she blinks up into the sunlight before closing her eyes in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

 

“Ms. Grant, are you alright?” Kara asks, and Cat takes a deep breath of the humid air that does not help at all. She feels the unpleasant tickle of sweat pearling down her back.

 

A cool hand gently covers her own then, and she cannot help but imagine what it would feel like to have that hand press against the back of her neck, when suddenly there is a slight, cold breeze, not much more than a breath, from where Kara is sitting.

 

Relief causes Cat to part her lips in a sigh. She hears a small sound coming from Kara and suddenly the breeze stops and the hand is removed, but Cat already feels better.

 

She opens her eyes to watch a kneeling Carter concentrate as he captures a photograph of the butterfly.

 

“Yeah,” she murmurs, lips pulling into a tiny grin. “I’m alright.”

  
When she finally turns to face Kara she finds the younger woman with a rosy flush to her cheeks that does not seem to all come from the setting sun. The ache in her chest roars up again, but this time Cat lets it wash over her, allows it to unfold and settle over her skin and elicit goosebumps similar to the cool breeze just moments ago.


End file.
